


Dignus

by Le_Creationist



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M, Romance, Some angst, Teacher!Hewlett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Creationist/pseuds/Le_Creationist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna asks Major Hewlett for horseback riding lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing after crashing so hard into the Annlett fandom and becoming completely obsessed with ‘Turn’ in the span of two days. This is a snippet from a fic I fully intend to flesh out, it’s my first foray into the fandom and I adore all of the fic I’ve encountered with this pair. The title is Latin for “worthy” and is the name I made up for one of the major’s other beloved horses. I plan to add more to this story, probably in short installments. If you’d like to yell at me about Anna and Edmund, please feel free to do so!

“Would you teach me how to ride?” There was no hesitation in the way she asked him. He felt his jaw slacken in consternation. “I mean, I can ride but not so well, and I avoid it most times as it feels clumsy. Ungainly.”

His disbelief colored his words as his brow drew up in a frown. “Well, that’s because ladies ride sidesaddle. If you were to sit astride, you may find it more comfortable, enjoyable even.” The major cut himself off, cheeks burning. The image he conjured was highly indecorous indeed and he averted his gaze out of respect.

“Anna—please, I…” He meant to apologize, cheeks still aflame, but she shook her head briefly and grinned.

“I shall meet you here tomorrow morning. At dawn’s first light?” She sounded so hopeful, he couldn’t find it in himself to dash what little pleasures were left to her in Setauket these days. Again he chastised himself for his wayward thoughts. He did that quite a lot where Anna Strong was concerned. Hewlett found himself nodding in agreement. To his delight, her smile broadened.

“Good day, Major.”

He could only watch as she held his gaze for a moment longer, the warmth of her smile remaining as she turned away and walked down the aisle past the rest of the Woodhulls’ horses. The skirts of her plain grey dress swayed gracefully as she moved, he observed her progress until at last she slipped out of the stable door. Major Edmund Hewlett let out a shuddering breath, wondering just what exactly he’d gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that this fic was inspired by a scene from the movie "A Royal Affair"!

* * *

The mist had not quite dissipated when Hewlett set out to the stables the next morning. Always an early riser, he loathed how the Setauket climate of late made it difficult to extricate himself from the comfort of his bed. The major’s thoughts turned to his captivity—still quite fresh in his mind—and he supposed he could attribute his uncharacteristic fatigue to the habit. Despite the heaviness in his step, Hewlett was hard pressed to contain his eagerness for the morning’s proceedings.

He grunted softly as he pulled the door open to Whitehall’s stable. Neither the Woodhulls’ groom nor his men awaited him there, as his preference was to see to his own mounts unassisted. The sight within that greeted him was both jarring and welcoming. Just outside one of the stalls on the far end of the aisle was Anna Strong, seemingly unaware of Hewlett’s presence. She was preoccupied  with doting on the animal whose noble head peeked out over the stall door. Both woman and horse seemed fond of each other already. He approached slowly, more so because his recent injury did not allow him any pretense at stealth.

“Major.” She caught his eye with that familiar smile, shifting her body to face him. “Edmund. You’ve come.” The way she corrected herself and addressed him by his Christian name chased away his troubled thoughts. The bay mare at her side huffed as though offended that he’d stolen Anna’s attention away.

“As I promised, my dear.” Further inquiries as to her welfare eluded him. He was content to gaze at her, mindful how words still occasionally failed him while in her presence. He then noticed her attire. “Are those _mine?”_

She was wearing a man’s shirt and breeches, complete with riding boots that appeared a touch too large. He definitely recognized the fine cloth of the shirt and the ruffled collar that displayed the elegant line of her neck though it too hung loosely over the rest of her. She’d tied a piece of fabric, perhaps a scarf, around her waist and rolled up the sleeves to her elbow.

“I’m certainly not going to attempt riding as a man does in a woman’s clothing!” She laughed softly. “And you are correct, I might have borrowed these from Aberdeen after she finished laundering them. Rest assured that the boots are mine.”

“I’m reconsidering our arrangement. How do I know you won't abscond with Sage?" He gestured toward his horse, who was observing them with endearing curiosity. "What makes you think I’d teach a thief how to evade the authorities?” He couldn’t help teasing her right back.

“Because there’s nothing quite like the thrill of the chase when you’ve a worthy opponent.” Anna’s eyes, dark and unfathomable, were beautiful in the half-light of early morning that filtered in through the wooden beams. Hewlett cleared his throat.

“Shall we? I thought we might start with the fundamentals of grooming and fitting tack.”

He chose the calmest of his horses for their first lesson, the bay mare named Sage. The role of mentor was one he was capable of assuming with ease. It wasn’t until they left the stable with Sage obediently in tow that he cast a sidelong glance at her. The mist yielded to the sunlight, lightening Anna’s hair and casting a rosy glow over her features.

They made their way to the small paddock where he intended to hold their lesson. Hewlett did not intend on pushing her too far today, although Anna showed no signs of nervousness in her demeanor. They began with achieving a confident and active walk, the importance of leg aids and the power of her seat in communicating with Sage.

When she dismounted, she stumbled a little and he came forward to steady her by grasping her upper arms. Tendrils of her hair had escaped from their confines but she didn’t seem to mind. The feeling of her skin through the single layer of cloth— _the woman was wearing his shirt—_ was something he was reluctant to give up. She made no move to get away.

“A very poor thief you make, my dear.” His voice was low and gruff when he spoke at last. During the lesson, he’d been constantly talking, giving her instruction, and this was the result. He felt her shiver and inexplicably move closer, perhaps for the sake of his warmth at this proximity.

“There is far more I expect to gain from you, Major, before I flee into obscurity.” Her voice was equally low. It stirred something primal in him, something he instantly quashed ere it could take root in his heart. Sage snorted and pawed at the ground. The disruption was enough to bring him back to his senses, he released her gently and said, “Gather the reins and run up the stirrups before we retire.”

After they’d finished removing the tack, grooming Sage and returning her to her stall, Anna turned to him with an expectant gleam in her eyes. “Same time tomorrow?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, tonight's episode!!! I wrote this chapter before watching it, but the cognitive dissonance theme resonates here as does "SAVEHEWLETT2K16." I'm elated and terrified for these two cinnamon rolls. For now, I'm expecting the worst and hoping for the best. Fair warning that I'm not entirely coherent right now so pardon any anachronisms, plot holes, grammar mistakes etc. haha
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is set during/after the events of 2.10. Thank you for reading!

Anna's legs burned as she flew up the stairs, two at a time. Her lesson with the major that morning had been the most challenging to date. He'd assigned his own steed Dignus to be her lesson horse so that he could demonstrate certain dressage maneuvers from the ground with only a light whip as an aid. She merely tried to sit the movements and get a feel for them. A bit of passage, piaffe, and several circles later, she begged off before her legs decided to give out. Anna could scarcely admit to herself how much she'd enjoyed the way he always caught her as she slid off the saddle. She scurried up the last of the stairs only to find Abraham approaching the major's door from the opposite end of the hall. Anna darted the remainder of the way and beat him there.

 _You will not lay a hand on him._ She wanted to scream but settled for her fiercest glare at her childhood friend and former lover. The irony nearly paralyzed her though she steeled herself against the stranger before her. Abe stared right back, silently willing her to get out of his way. The hall was eerily silent save for their breathing. No one else was awake.

She raised her hand to knock on Edmund’s door, her face a study of determination. Abe shot her a look of such contempt that she spared no further thought before rapping her knuckles against the wood. Abe retreated to the shadows of the corridor as she waited. The door opened and her expression changed at once, affection diffusing the abject fear that pulsed within her. Major Hewlett appeared, pleasantly surprised and a bit concerned. He donned his shirtsleeves, vest, and breeches while his head remained covered by his wig, but she supposed he would prepare for bed soon.

"Major, might I have a word?" Her heart pounded, knowing that Abe stood just out of Edmund's sight. "In private?" She glanced past him into his room and prayed he'd take her hint.

“Anna, whatever is the matt—” Some unholy impulse drove her to all but push him inside and let herself in. She twisted nimbly, falling against the door and shutting it by leaning back. Anna repressed a hysterical laugh. She acted quickly to protect the major without giving prior thought to how or what she'd say to him to justify all but manhandling him in his own room.

“I—ah, I’d been meaning to…well, a thought occurred to me over dinner and—“

The major rested his hands on his hips as he fixed her with an impassive face but mirthful eyes. “That usually spells out trouble for me.”

She erupted into that hysterical laughter she’d been trying to hold back. If he didn’t think her mad before, he probably did now. Still, Anna leaned against the door with her hands behind her back. She imagined Abe on the other side, his sharp blade tucked into his sleeve.

It was almost as if the knifepoint were at _her_ back, propelling her forward against her will. The thought of Abe forcing his way in to murder Edmund perturbed her beyond all reason. Not only that but also the prospect of Edmund learning of the crimes she’d committed the night before. Of what she’d done that very morning after their lesson to incite conflict between his men and Simcoe’s. It all came together in a potent mix of nervous energies. She drew breath to speak, unsure if it’d result in more crazed laughter or something entirely different.

“When you led me and Dignus through the piaffe, I noticed that my feet slid farther than they should be into the stirrups. In fact, I find that it frequently happens at the trot as well. Might you have advice as to how to keep a steady leg at faster gaits?”

A flurry of emotions passed over Edmund’s countenance at her blurted question, bewilderment and confusion chief among them. That was the best she could do? She tried not to wince at her own stupidity. She ran a hand absently over her forehead and straightened up. When he began to explain the physics of the piaffe and passage, her nerves eased and she was able to breathe slightly easier. She listened to the eloquence of his response, only half absorbing his points.

“You must keep your heels down in the stirrups and grip Dignus’s sides with your thighs and calves rather than your knees.” He eventually concluded. She nodded but had nothing further to say. The candlelight softened the sharp angles of his face and the shadows at play there distracted her for a moment.

“Are you certain you’re alright?” He asked. Ever so politely, as if she hadn’t barged in and made herself a human barricade. Not that he would have realized the latter. She took a second to collect herself and finally moved away from the door and toward him.

“Yes, thank you—just wanted to ask before it slipped my mind. Especially as we won’t be able to meet tomorrow.”

“Until Wednesday morning—I’ll expect you to practice in the meantime. I’m sure you’ll be quite safe with Sage as long as you remember what we’ve worked on thus far.”

Anna took Edmund’s hand, careful not to hold it too firmly lest she raise further suspicion in him.

“Thank you. I…I do apologize for disturbing you this late.”

“It’s not a disturbance at all.” He smiled and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand before letting her go. “Good night, my dear.”

When Anna stepped into the darkened hall, Abe was nowhere to be found. She exhaled shakily before retiring to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening folks, this is nothing but pure, fluffy wish fulfillment right here aka I need to get myself together while awaiting next week's episode. Thanks for reading, y'all are the sweetest!

One day without really seeing Edmund affected Anna more than she thought it would. He was a very busy man most days, and her work in the tavern detained her at times, all but guaranteeing that their paths wouldn't cross though they resided in the very same house. This was hardly the first instance when his duties with the regiment had him rise early and return late to Whitehall. Yet when she found him in the stable ahead of her on Wednesday morning, it felt as if the world had suddenly righted itself.

“I thought we might vary our scenery today,” If he harbored any remaining confusion over her behavior the other night, he showed no sign of it. Anna’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at his remark.

“We won’t be going to the paddock?” Even as she asked, she realized he was dressed in the outfit he usually wore for hunting. The only thing that marked him as a king’s man was the wig that remained atop his head. She wore the same shirt and breeches she’d commandeered from his wardrobe, took to laundering them herself rather than risk any of the Woodhulls’ commentary. Edmund seemed to be able to move with less difficulty now, he’d regained the balance that he’d lost from his injury, or perhaps he’d grown accustomed to compensating for it.

“No, I had something entirely different in mind that I think you will appreciate.”

The way he looked at her then…Anna couldn’t help but smile. He seemed to brim with anticipation solely on her behalf. Before long, Edmund turned his attention to the stalls before them. “It will be Sage for you today, I think. Yes, she should do nicely…I will ride Dignus, of course.” He took the mare’s leather halter from the hook on the wall to give to her. “Shall we?”

They groomed their horses in companionable silence, except for the occasional sounds Sage and Dignus made at their crossties. Anna watched Edmund out of the corner of her eye when she could. The man looked so at peace here, very much at odds with his public persona.

Then he revealed his plan for their outing and the warmth in her heart so filled her that she feared she might burst. No man had ever gone so far out of his way for the sake of her happiness as Edmund did. Not because he felt obligated, but because seeing her happy seemed to make him happy in turn.

“You’ve made such strides in your progress, I thought you might enjoy applying what you’ve learned elsewhere. The paddock can grow dull and there are only so many circles I can teach you after all.” He mused, oblivious to her racing thoughts. They’d both climbed onto their horses and were making their way down to the shoreline—despite its closeness to Whitehall, it was rare that Anna ventured there these days due to limited time and dangerous circumstances.

When the tall, swaying grasses cleared up and the horses stepped into the sand, Edmund squeezed gently with his heels and moved Dignus into a regal trot. It took a moment before she followed suit on Sage. The breadth of his shoulders and commanding posture—that of a true horseman who’d been at this since boyhood—were an utter distraction to her. She felt herself flush and was grateful he kept his gaze trained forward.

She and Sage caught up to him and Dignus soon enough. The wind picked up, glancing off the water of the Sound. It was sure to be a beautiful morning, crisp but not cold, the sunlight gracing her skin. The horses were in fine spirits and had complementary temperaments that allowed them to ride side by side.

As lovely as it had been to improve on horseback, Anna deeply cherished the opportunity to spend time with him like this. Away from the dual realities that she lived, away from the constant dissonance she faced when her double lives threatened to collide.

The wind blew even stronger and she wasn’t surprised when her hair fell completely out of the bun she hastily twisted it into. She inhaled and shut her eyes for just a moment, hands steady on the reins and body supported by Sage’s back. She was suddenly just a girl again beneath the Setauket sun. When she opened her eyes she saw Edmund watching her with unconcealed fondness.

With only a mischievous grin to tip him off, Anna clicked her tongue and squeezed Sage with her legs—the horse took its cue and broke into a rolling canter. She laughed in breathless delight as Edmund and Dignus joined in but did not overtake her. The sea was on her right, her town on her left, and the man she loved just behind her.


End file.
